Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa
by Clara Yrazoqui
Summary: Todo se torció. Nada salió como se planeo, para ninguno de los dos. Sherlock está totalmente amnésico y eso lo planeas usar a tu favor, lo arrastrarías lejos del bando de los ángeles, al fin y al cabo el no era uno de ellos. Jimlock!
1. Ternura

**Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa**

_.El amor sin __**ternura**__ es puro afán de dominio y de auto afirmación hasta lo destructivo. La __**ternura**__ sin amor es sensibilidad blanda incapaz de crear nada._

Todo se torció. Nada salió como se planeo, para ninguno de los dos. Empezando porque ambos siguen vivos. Las balas nunca se encarnaron en el cráneo de las tres personas más importantes para el gran detective, no existió "suicidio" ni de tu parte, ni de la de Sherlock.

Muy por lo contrario, justo ahora, Sherlock está en una clínica privada. Obviamente tuya. Totalmente amnésico. No recuerda nada. Absolutamente nada.

Y esto es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, mucho mejor que intentar vencer a tu igual. Tu ventana de oportunidad está más abierta que las piernas de cualquier puta corriente y la piensas aprovechar.

Al fin te pertenecería, al fin estarían juntos, sin las constantes preocupaciones de Mycroft y sin la ridícula moral y el buen sentido que John Watson estaba sembrando en Sherlock.

Te encargarías de arrástralo lejos del bando de los ángeles, no es una acción mala, es más bien, dejar las cosas en su lugar. El te lo dijo… _"No pienses ni por un minuto que soy uno de ellos". _Solo ibas a regresar el orden al universo.

Un Sherlock sin memoria era un Sherlock totalmente maleable para hacer de este asqueroso mundo… un lugar mejor en donde reinarían, sin obstáculos, en donde los secretos no existirían, porque junto con Sherlock, con sus mentes (las mejores del siglo XXI) trabajando coordinadamente, serían imparables, indestructibles.

Bien se decía que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Solo esperabas que no se hubiera perdido también su genialidad. Si ese fuera el caso te sentirías increíblemente decepcionado y un poco triste.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con los cabos sueltos? – Sonríes. Seb siempre tan atento.

- ¿Yo? Nada… Sherlock los va a destruir. Uno por uno. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? Que ni su hermano, ni el doctor, ni nadie podrán hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¿Y si llega a recordar? – Tu ceño se frunce con ligereza.

- Eso no va a suceder yo mismo me encargare de evitarlo.

**_.Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta._**

- ¿Quién soy?

Los doctores que habían atendido a Sherlock salen de la habitación. Era el momento de actuar. Te sientes increíblemente poderoso, el futuro de Sherlock Holmes esta en tus manos.

- Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor en el mundo.

Su mirada recorre la habitación… esperas que no sea un idiota.

- … la observación y la deducción… de eso se basa mi trabajo… el doctor de cabecera que me atendió… engaña a su mujer… con la enfermera…

Te contienes de sonreír, su intento fue lento y algo obvio, pero correcto.

- Observaste que el hombre era casado porque…

- El anillo en su dedo.

- Infiel ¿cómo?

- Tenía desacomoda la bata.

- Puede que se la haya puesto con prisas.

- No, porque la parte debajo de su cabello esta despeinado, los labios ligeramente hinchados… ahora la enfermera, sus intentos absurdos de querer ocultar el pequeño mordisco en su cuello, además de ser la única con la estatura adecuada para que al abrazar al doctor sus manos descansaran en su cuello y jugar así con su caballo despeinándolo… todo esto obviando el hecho que la disimulada salpicadura de semen en la cremallera.

- No está mal… pero puedes hacerlo mejor, no lo olvides.

- ¿Quién eres?

- James Moriarty, puedes llamarme Jim. A igual que tu soy muy brillante, tu y yo somos iguales, nuestras mentes son incomparables con el resto del mundo, además de que en la universidad nos conocimos en la clase de música, tu tocas el violín y yo el piano… somos amigos.

-… ¿Cómo perdí la memoria?

- Tropezaste en las escaleras de un hospital, querías ir a la azotea a resolver un caso especial, cuando te encontré… la herida en tu cabeza se veía muy grave, y te traje a esta clínica.

- ¿Por qué no en ese hospital?

- Porque siempre has odiado los hospitales, prefieres que te atiendan en clínicas privadas.

- ¿Tengo familia, amigos… además de ti?

- En la universidad me dijiste que tu madre falleció cuando tenias once años y ella era tu única familia, y por tu genialidad muchos no deseaban de tu compañía, en realidad a mí tampoco me deseaban, fue en esa clase de música en donde formamos nuestra amistad.

- ¿En donde vivo?

- Somos compañeros de piso, vivimos en un piso en Kensington.

Sherlock que en toda la conversación se encontraba sentado, se dejo caer en la cama, abrumado con toda la información.

- ¿Kensington? ¿Estudiamos en Cambridge?

- En realidad en Oxford.

Sherlock deja escapar una sonrisa, no sabes porque pero te dejas contagiar por ella.

**_.Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero es perfecto._**

Pasan unos días más para que por fin le den el alta a Sherlock. Quieres llevártelo a Berlín, Mycroft esta escarbando y necesitas tiempo para crear al nuevo Sherlock.

_Espero que el piso esté listo. __**M**_

_Lo está. __**SM**_

_Bien. ¿Los papeles? __**M**_

_En orden y forma en el auto que está afuera. __**SM**_

_¿Esperas un aumento? __**M**_

_Desde años atrás. __**SM**_

- ¿Ya estás listo Sherlock? Tenemos un vuelo a Berlín.

- ¿Berlín? – Dice Sherlock mientras baja las escaleras.

- Antes del accidente habíamos planeado un viaje a Berlín, ahí tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- Interesante.

- Lo mismo dijiste cuando te lo comente antes.

- Jim ¿Quién es Molly?

- Una ex novia… _¿Por qué?_

- Cuando tome el café esta mañana, recordé ese nombre.

- Vaya Sherlock ¡Muy bien! - ¡¿Qué carajos!?

- No fue mucho solo un nombre, no llegue a recordar un rostro, ni otra referencia, a este paso, recordare muchas más cosas de nuestras vidas, así no me perderé de nuestras conversaciones.

- Estupendo, ahora apresúrate el vuelo sale en una hora y media, el auto espera afuera.

Sherlock sale por la puerta y empujas con sutileza su espalda, subes tras él y el chofer cierra la puerta. Ahora nadie puede verlos, la ventaja de los vidrios polarizados.

- Estos son tus papeles Sherlock.

- ¿William Sherlock Scott Holmes? Cómo cupo eso en el pasaporte, es ridículamente largo.

- A mí qué me cuentas _Willy _– Te burlas de su mohín. Su lindo gesto de fruncir ligeramente los labios y el entre cejo.

- Cierra la boca _Jimmy _– Ahora eres tu el que hace un gesto divertido, por la risa que deja fluir Sherlock.

- Cierra tú la boca _Sherly._

- Te aprovechas porque solo tienes un nombre.

- Me aprovecharía si pudiera hacer algo con tu _otro _nombre.

- Ja Ja que gracioso.

Se miran durante unos segundos, para después estallar en carcajadas. Extraño, diferente, nuevo.

Sherlock se recuesta en el respaldo del asiento.

- Despiértame cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto.

Aprovechas para secar tu celular.

_Necesito que consigas algunos medicamentos. __**M**_


	2. Lástima

**Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa**

_.Y he llegado a confundir con la __**ternura**__… la __**lástima**__ con que a veces me miras... __**como duele**__._

Estabas preocupándote, esta mañana Sherlock recordó al Inspector Lestrade y a la Señora Hudson, nada demasiado serio, casi parecido a lo que había ocurrido con Molly, pero tenías que actuar, es por ello que ahora te encuentras revolviendo las pastillas que te había traído Sebastián en el té de Sherlock.

Ya habían pasados meses desde aquel incidente y debías admitir que todo está mejor que bien. Paulatinamente habías comenzado a introducir a Sherlock al mundo delictivo, ambos tenían ideas y planes sorprendentes.

Quizás dentro de algunos meses o a lo mucho al año el mundo estaría a sus pies, nunca más fuera de ellos.

La única mancha en tu deslumbrante camino era Mycroft, había estado indagando demasiado, tenias que pararle los pies, antes de que comenzara a arañar la superficie de lo que con tanto esmero has construido.

Ya tenías algo para él, de hecho Sherlock el autor intelectual de lo que está por sucederle.

Pero primero debías darle el té a Sherlock.

Benzodiacepina. Es lo que mantendrá la memoria del detective tal y como esta, no más recuerdos, no más imágenes o palabras que descubran tus mentiras.

**_.Amarte a ti es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado._**

Enciendes el televisor. Hora de ver el primer golpe del Gran Sherlock Holmes.

_… Imágenes impactantes del accidente automovilístico que ocurrió bajo el túnel del puente del Alma en París, accidente que nos recuerda al de la princesa de Gales en 1997, hasta el momento tenemos confirmado la muerte del conductor y de uno de los dos pasajeros… se nos informa que uno de los pasajeros trabajaba para el gobierno británico y que se encontraba en Francia para aclarar asuntos referentes a la corana de su majestad… aún no tenemos los nombres de las victimas… ¡Señor, disculpe señor! ¿Tiene alguna información para en clarecer el asunto?... Aun no contamos con tanta información para declarar nada… ¿Este suceso es, de nuevo, alguna conspiración para con el gobierno británico? ¿Para la corona?... Le digo que aún no contamos con la suficiente información… ¿Quién es el sobreviviente de este aparatoso accidente?... ¿Cuáles son los nombres de las víctimas?... La sobreviviente es una señorita… Anthea McAllister y también tenemos el nombre del conductor Bruce Cooper… ¿Qué me dice del servidor británico?... Lo sentimos esa es información confidencial… ¡Disculpe!… Desafortunadamente es lo único que hemos logrado sacar de todo este asunto, en unas horas más, probablemente ya tengamos más información… para BBC Noticias Ariana Price…_

- Excelente movimiento Sherlock, me gusto el lugar que escogiste para ejecutar el acto.

- Me pereció un buen detalle para quien se dice ser el gobierno británico, aunque me parece que debemos de cerciorarnos de que este realmente muerto, es un pez muy gordo e increíblemente inteligente.

- Despreocúpate, de eso me encargare yo.

Sales de la elegante sala. A pesar de que tú lo encaminaste, aún te parece difícil de creer que Sherlock lo haya hecho… matar a su propio hermano y qué manera de hacerlo, no hay pistas, indicios o indicaciones de lo que en realidad había pasado y el único capaz de verlas sería Sherlock, pero él ya no pertenece al bando de los ángeles.

_Revisa que todo haya salido como se planeo. Mata a Anthea. Sin cabos sueltos. __**M**_

**_.Amarte a ti es la ruleta rusa por un beso._**

Están algo ebrios, tienes dificultades para meter la lleve en la cerradura. _Jimmy_ no te facilita las cosas, esta lamiendo tu cuello, todo él es un gran distractor.

- Espera un segundo, ya casi – Estúpida puerta.

- ¿No te parecería interesante hacerlo en este lugar? – Se carcajea.

- Estas divagando… listo – Se tambalean, Jim patea la puerta, cerrándola sin el menor cuidado posible.

- Sherlock…¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del juego la ruleta rusa? – Pasa sus manos por tu pecho.

- Estás loco – Te dejas caer al sillón más cercano.

- Y tú eres un demente, además no me dirás que eres una gallina… ¿O sí?

- Trae el revólver – Dibujas una sonrisa al verlo caminar sin su elegancia habitual.

Mientras Jim buscaba el arma tú pensabas hacer las cosas más interesantes, fuiste por una botella de ginebra.

Se sentaron en el suelo junto a la mesa de centro.

- Una bala, la libras y tomas, la libras por segunda vez y tomas dos tragos, la libras por tercera vez me darás un beso, trata de no morir _Jimmy_.

- Intenta de no morir tu _Willy_.

Sacas las 5 balas que no van a usar, no dejan de mirarse, giras el tambor. Azar. Un flash en tu cabeza de dos frascos idénticos con pastillas. Miras a Jim. Diriges el gatillo a tu cien. Flash. Disparo. Cierras los ojos. Un recuerdo de unas patrullas y tú dentro de una ambulancia. Una manta. Un hombre. Soldado.

- Bien parece que alguien la libró el día de hoy, ahora toma tu trago, hasta el fondo.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Te levantas. Estas muy confundido.

- Recordaste algo ¿verdad?

- Solo cosas extrañas no se qué significan.

¿_Quién es John_?

**_.Amarte a ti es lo que siento y a quién le importa. _**

No querías seguir medicando a Sherlock, los efectos secundarios eran más que un problema, entre ellos la depresión, pasa horas componiendo melodías tan deprimentes que incluso viste a Seb huir del apartamento limpiando una lagrima, esto sin contar sus tambaleos y la visibilidad borrosa, pero lo que más te estaba preocupando era sin duda que estaba comenzando a presentar ataxia, confusión y disartria.

Y le dieras lo que le dieras, cada maldito día te preguntaba por el jodido doctor.

Jimmy… ¿Quién es John? o ¿Conocemos a alguien que se llame Hamish? Estaba agotando tu paciencia.

- Jimmy necesito ir al 221B de la calle Baker.

- ¿Por qué? – Es la primera vez que recuerda algo tan especifico, casi todo era nombres o situaciones.

- No lo sé, tal vez encuentre algo en ese lugar.

- Sherlock eso está en Londres… ¿olvidaste en donde estamos?

- Estamos en Londres – Oyes un bufido molesto de Sebastián.

- Estamos en Dubái.

**_.Amarte a ti es un error dice un amigo._**

- Ya no puedes seguir con esta farsa James, acaba de olvidar quién demonios eres tú, y adivina a quien sigue recordando… a Watson, ¿esto es lo que quieres para ti?... a un cascarón vacío, dime desde cuando no ha pensado en un nuevo movimiento para ti… no negaras que ahora hablar con él es como decodificar un código… deja de hacerte daño.

- ¡No! ¡Él es mío! ¡Todo lo él es fue por mí!... Seb no lo entiendo, de verdad que no lo entiendo… le eh dado todo… ¡Todo!... incluso mi amor.

- Bueno ahora sabes lo que se siente.

**_. Amarte a ti es también haberte odiado un par de veces._**

Estas sentado sobre el regazo de Sherlock, estirando de su pelo con fuerza.

- ¿Quieres saber quién es John Hamish Watson?

Un gruñido es tu única respuesta.

- Es un medico ex militar, murió en combate años atrás en Afganistán, eran amigos hasta que el tuvo que ir a la guerra… ¿entiendes?

- Mientes…

Aprietas más el agarre que le tienes en el cabello. ¿Mentir? ¿Cómo sabe eso?

- Es tu problema si no lo quieres aceptar, tiempo atrás fue una gran shock para ti aceptarlo, no quiero que volvamos a pelear Sherlock, te amo, ¿Por qué tú no me amas?

Acaricias su cabello, dejas suaves besos por su rostro.

- Nunca más volveremos a tener esta conversación ¿De acuerdo? No quieres que te vuelva a lastimar ¿verdad? No me gustaría volverlo a hacer… te amo, te amo, eres mío, olvida a esa persona, recuérdame solo a mí, vive por mí, llora por mí, sonríe por mí, ámame solo a mí.

- Te odio.

- Yo te amo.

- Eres patético por creer que tus mentiras harán el milagro de que despierte enamorado, me das lastima asúmelo y aprende a vivir con eso, nunca te voy a amar, jamás en la vida.

- Vamos a ver quién va a aprender a vivir con ello.

**_.Amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos y así será... mientras nos dure._**

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sherlock?!

- Querido yo me preocuparía por lo que te voy a hacer a ti.

Sacas un arma. Pones tu dedo en el gatillo. Apuntas a su cabeza. Por fin entraría la bala que desde hace años era dirigida a él.

- No sabes lo mucho que hubiera deseado que fuera Sherlock quien disparara. Adiós John.

Disparas. Ya no existe competencia. No hay obstáculos. Sherlock es tuyo y estaría a tu lado no importa que usaras cadenas para amárralo a tu alma.

Este fic participó en el Desafío: De amores y desamores.

Si lo subí mega tarde, pero…

**¡YOLO!**


End file.
